Forbidden Love versión en español
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: 'Aquí estoy, sola y sin tu sonrisa para alumbrar mi día, sin tus fuertes brazos para sostenerme junto al enorme peso que cargo desde que nací. La única cosa que le pido a los dioses, es tenerte aquí nuevamente…'
1. Capítulo 01

Hola!! Aquí Rhiannon, como ven este es el fic que escribí de Hilda en Inglés, Nmesis-chan tuvo el grandioso gesto de traducirlo, ya que yo no tengo tiempo por ahora, ella me irá pasando los caps a medida que los termine, así que si tardan en aparecer es por eso. Bueno, si no entendieron mucho el que está en inglés, aquí la versión en español!

ADVERTENCIA Quiero dejar algo en claro, sé que a algunas personas les gustan las historias yaoi, y realmente desprecian las heterosexuales, si son esa clase de gente, les advierto que, en realidad NO me gustan el YAOI, respeto sus gustos, así que respeten los míos, si eres así no leas este fic, y si lo haces, por favor no dejes ningún review ofensivo, pues yo no lo hago con fics yaoi por respeto. Dicho esto, espero que lo disfruten!

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shueshia Co.  
  
Forbidden Love (Amor Prohibido)

By Goddess Rhiannon  
  
Capítulo 01

'Aquí estoy, sola y sin tu sonrisa para alumbrar mi día, sin tus fuertes brazos para sostenerme junto al enorme peso que cargo desde que nací. La única cosa que le pido a los dioses, es tenerte aquí nuevamente...'

"Princesa Hilda, no debería estar despierta tan tarde, su padre se enojaría mucho si lo supiera" Le dijo una vieja criada a la joven y hermosa chica que estaba sentada en su escritorio, aparentemente, escribiendo algo en su diario.

"No se preocupe, estaba por dormirme" Dijo Hilda mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia su enorme cama, la señora le sonrió amablemente y dijo buenas noches, Hilda le sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos.

"Porqué te fuiste... Sigfried" suspiró sobre la almohada, dejando que una lágrima cristalina cayera por su mejilla.

La mañana llegó lenta, los pájaros cantaban su dulce canción, las flores también se veían radiantes... pero para una persona, estas pequeñas cosas podrían no haber existido. Hilda se levantó de la cama. Se estaba arreglando cuando escuchó unos rápidos pasos y una voz familiar que se acercaban a su habitación

"Buenos días hermana, ¿cómo estás?" la saludó Fler, su hermana menor, en realidad, parecía que ella no estaba muy afectada por la muerte de su guardián. Hilda le sonrió afectuosamente.

"Como siempre, ¿ya está nuestro padre en el comedor?" preguntó Hilda, Fler negó con la cabeza.

"Te estamos esperando, te veo allá!" dijo Fler y corrió hacia el antes mencionado comedor. Hilda movió la cabeza y terminó de ponerse el vestido, volteó hacia su única y enorme ventana, la cual tenía también un balcón, desde el cual, ella acostumbraba ver a Sigfried y Hagen entrenar. Salió y sintió el frío viento acariciando su pálido rostro, tenía que ir a rezar al altar, tal vez su deseo sería escuchado esta vez.

Hilda bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su padre y su hermana. Fler sorbía su té mientras su padre leía el periódico.

"Buenos días, querida" dijo el rey Royce, sonriendo a su hija mayor, como única respuesta Hilda inclinó la cabeza y se sentó en el lado derecho de la mesa. Sorbió un poco de té, pero no tocó la comida, su padre la observaba con una mirada triste, Hilda no era la misma desde el incidente con el Anillo Nibelungo y los santos de Atena.

"Hilda, papá me dijo que tendremos una fiesta en tres días! Necesitamos encontrar unos lindos vestidos, pero yo no sé que usar" dijo Fler, bastante contenta, Hilda estaba sorprendida por las noticias, no se sentía lo suficientemente feliz como para tener una fiesta en el palacio, pero si Fler estaba feliz...

"Hilda, quiero que estés un poco más alegre, eres tan joven y hermosa, también mereces ser feliz, tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero no te la diré hasta la noche de la fiesta" Dijo el rey, bastante orgulloso, Hilda asintió e intentó mostrar su mejor sonrisa, era lo que a Sigfried le hubiese gustado ver.

"Entonces está decidido, en tres días tendremos una gran fiesta!" Dijo Royce y reanudó su lectura.

Hilda tomó una galleta y salió al altar, había sido reconstruido, pero aún era peligroso sino sabías donde pararte, pero eso no era problema para Hilda, lo conocía de memoria. Descendió a la parte ámas baja y se arrodilló.

"Odin, dios de Asgard, por favor escucha mi plegaria, permite que la paz siempre reine en este mundo, no dejes correr más sangre y protege a tu gente, estamos alegres de aceptar este cruel destino si otras personas son salvadas por nuestro sacrificio..."

"Por favor honra a aquellos guerreros que murieron en batalla protegiendo nuestras tierras y dales una segunda oportunidad para vivir, te lo ruego..." Oró Hilda, mientras que el frío viento ártico secaba sus lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor y desesperanza. ¿Habrá algo en este mundo que pudiera hacer sonreír a la princesa nuevamente?

Los días pasaron y el día del baile llegó, todo el lugar era un desorden total, había sirvientes por todos lados corriendo hacia un lado y hacia el otro, todo debía estar perfecto para esa noche, Hilda solo quería escapar, pero Fler no la dejó.

"Hilda! ¿Me estás escuchando?! Este es el tercer vertido que me pruebo y tú no dices nada!" Protestó Fler, Hilda suspiró, no iba a ser una buena noche para ella.

"Se te ve muy bien Fler, como todos los otros" Le dijo a su pequeña hermana, Fler puso los ojos en blanco y decidió usar el rojo.

"Ok, estoy lista, pero tú no has escogido ninguno, tal vez este vestido blanco y oro se te vería muy bien" Dijo Fler tomando el vestido y apurando a su hermana para que se lo probara, a Hilda no le gustó y lo dejó tirado sobre la cama nuevamente.

"Hilda!" Se quejó Fler haciendo un puchero.

"No quiero algo tan claro Fler, quiero otro color" contestó Hilda, Fler le mostró varios vestidos de colores brillantes que Hilda rechazó, Cuando la pobre Fler estaba por rendirse, Hilda tomó un vestido bastante extraño, Estaba escondido en las profundidades del baúl. Hilda lo tomó y lo sostuvo frente al espejo... era perfecto.

"Pero Hilda, ¿no es muy... um, viejo y poco feliz? Dijo Fler decepcionada, Hilda le sonrió.

"Lo usaré esta noche" Fler suspiró derrotada, el vestido era de violeta oscuro, muy simple y con pequeñas flores plateadas, aparentemente lilas, no tenía mangas, solo correas en cada brazo, no es necesario decir que tenía un 'pequeño' escote.

"Bueno, si te gusta..." dijo Fler a su hermana y abandonó el cuarto para ir a cambiarse. Hilda miró su pálido reflejo, nunca se había considerado hermosa como Fler, ella siempre había sido respetada por lo que era, solo había una persona que la hacía sentir como chica, y no como representante de Odin, pero él también la había dejado. Hilda agitó la cabeza y se obligó a reprimir las lágrimas, estaba cansada de llorar, a partir de esa noche olvidaría el pasado y seguiría con su vida. Con esa decisión hecha, se fue a tomar un baño.

Fler bajó las escaleras, su padre le sonrió, se veía realmente hermosa esa noche, pero, ¿dónde estaba su otra hija?

"Fler, ¿dónde está Hilda?" preguntó Royce.

"Dijo que bajaría en un momento... pero dime padre, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?" rogó Fler con enormes ojos de cachorro.

"No te puedo decir mucho, pero creo que encontré a la pareja perfecta para tu hermana, es un buen hombre, de una familia distinguida, hace poco me pidió al mano de Hilda y yo acepté, quiero tener un heredero antes de morir, y espero que a Hilda le agrade" dijo Royce, Fler se quedó congelada en su lugar, Hilda... comprometida!

Hilda, sin saberlo, miraba su reflejo mientras la criada arreglaba su cabello, recogía las hebras que enmarcaban su rostro y las sostenía con un broche que tenía lilas frescas del jardín real.

"Oh, señorita, se ve como un ángel!" dijo la vieja criada, Hilda sonrió y asintió

"Gracias Brigitte, en verdad me gusta" Dijo Hilda, Brigitte le sonrió, Hilda la abrazó fuertemente.

"Oh, mi niña, estás tan triste, lo extrañas mucho, ¿cierto?" Le dijo a Hilda, Hilda asintió intentando no romper a llorar nuevamente.

"Lo sé, lo sé, yo también extraño a Sigfried, pero él siempre estará vigilándote desde allá arriba... Lo amabas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Brigitte, Hilda se alejó y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

"Ya no se lo que siento, ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando estás enamorada Brigitte? Preguntó Hilda, la criada sonrió y pensó el respecto por un segundo.

"Bueno, supongo que sientes que quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo, sientes que te vas a desmayar cada vez que lo ves, el verlo completa tu día, no importa si siente lo mismo o no, y en lo profundo de tu corazón sabes que siempre tendrá tu amor incondicional, y no hay mayor alegría en el mundo si él también te ama" Concluyó, examinó al expresión de Hilda, estaba sorprendida.

"Yo... yo creo..." Titubeó Hilda

"¿Qué?" La apresuró la criada. Hilda suspiró profundamente

"Creo que no estoy segura que siento por él..." Suspiró Hilda, intentando tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. La criada acarició su mano intentando animarla.

"Encontrará a alguien más, ya verá señorita" Dijo Brigitte, Hilda asintió.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, la veo después" Dijo Hilda y bajó para encontrar a su padre.

Había mucha gente en el salón, Hilda los saludó y tomó el brazo de su padre, quién la guió hacia un joven, Hilda frunció el ceño, su padre estaba actuando extraño, eso no le gustaba y Fler parecía haber desaparecido en el aire.

"Hilda, quisiera presentarle a Lord William Gallagher, él desea conocerte" Dijo Royce.

"Es un gran placer conocerla finalmente, princesa Hilda, los rumores sobre su belleza son muchos, pero ninguno le hace justicia" Dijo y besó su mano, Hilda inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Un placer en conocerlo, Lord William, espero que disfrute la fiesta" Dijo ella y retiró su mano, no le gustaba que los hombres besaran su mano en señal de respeto, excepto por... no, ¡no otra vez!

Hilda sacudió la cabeza intentando aclararla. "Le ruego me excuse señor, creo que necesito un poco de aire, discúlpenme" Dijo Hilda antes de encaminarse al patio trasero. William la siguió, la encontró sentada en la fuente, parecía estar muy lejos de ahí, su mirada estaba perdida en el oscuro cielo.

"Princesa, ¿se siente bien?" Preguntó, Hilda brincó un poco sorprendida.

"Si, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, he tenido un largo día" Dijo Hilda, William se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

"Princesa, yo... yo quisiera preguntarle algo" Le dijo, Hilda lo miró y asintió, él suspiró.

"¿Me haría el honor de ser mi esposa?" Preguntó, Hilda quedó como una estatua de hielo, las palabras le llegaron lentamente. William se aventuró, al ver lo sorprendida que estaba.

"Hace poco su padre me dio permiso de casarme con usted, sería una buena alianza entre nuestras familias, piénselo, teníamos planeado hacer el anuncio esta noche, si usted está de acuerdo" Dijo antes de pararse y entrar nuevamente. Hilda estaba sorprendida... ¡Quería casarse con ella! ¡Eso era lo que su padre había estado planeando! Se paró y miró las estrellas, sobre ella estaba Polaris, más brillante que nunca, con sus siete estrellas, las estrellas de los Dioses Guerreros.

"Dime que hacer, se que me prometí a mi misma seguir con mi vida, pero... ¿Complacer a mi padre y a William es la elección correcta?" Preguntó Hilda, su estrella brilló un poco, ella lo tomó como un 'Si, acepta, ¿Qué más puedes perder?'

Suspiró y volteó la mirada hacia el salón, la estaban esperando. Suspiró y miró las estrellas nuevamente. "Adiós... Sigfried"

Los veré en el siguiente capítulo!

Rhiannon


	2. Capítulo 02

**Abby Lockhart**: gracias por re-leerlo en español, supongo que lo seguiré a medida que Nmesis me de los caps. Gracias por tu review!

**Shadir**: Tranquila, es hombre, que esperabas? Pero bueno, me alegro que te hayas interesado por la historia. Gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG**: Bueno, no llores tanto, piensa en el presupuesto en pañuelos Como siempre, gracias por tu review!

**Iris**: Te diré que he sido así por los últimos 21 años de mi vida (o sea toda mi vida) por eso es que las niñas ricas de la escuela donde iba me detestaban respeto los gustos ajenos mientras no insulten los míos, tengo varios otros fics de SS, ve a mi prifile y allí las encontrarás todas Me causaron mucha gracia las expresiones que utilizaste, eso de pedalearle la bicicleta ¡¡JAJAJA!!, todavía me río de solo escribirla, que bueno, la usaré en algún momento Gracias por tu review!

**luna-wood:** En este cap te enteras quien viene al rescate Como dije antes sobre los fics yaoi, respeto que a muchs les guste, pero no quiero que me vengan con que no siga escrinbiendo o cosas así (ya me lo han hecho) porque me importa un comino lo que ELLOS quieran o no, si no te gusta, pues no lo leas. Mil gracias por tu review!!

**Ady:** Si, si ,si, no te preocupes, lee el cap a ver si te agrada así Con Fler y Hagen, bueno, habrá algun que otro roze, pero no lo profundicé en el fic, ya que se trata de Hilda y Sigfried. Gracias por tu review!!

Declaimer: No me pertenecen, ok?

Capítulo 02 

**Fue la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?**

**El momento en el que entraste en el cuarto**

**Me quitaste el aliento, y si Dios lo quiere**

**Nos encontraremos nuevamente**

**Algún día...**

Hilda entró al salón, estaba mareada, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se acercó a la mesa donde su padre y William hablaban, ambos se pararon cuando ella se acercó.

"Discúlpame por interrumpirte padre, pero me gustaría hablar contigo en privado" Dijo ella, William inclinó la cabeza y se retiró. Hilda se sentó junto a su padre.

"¿Pensaste sobre la proposición de William?" Preguntó Royce.

"Si, y a pesar de que debiste habérmelo dicho... creo que es una buena alianza para nuestro país y nuestra familia... y, yo acepto" Contestó Hilda. Su padre la abrasó fuertemente y rió feliz, lo dejó besar su mejilla y los dos se pararon, Royce llamó a William y el joven estubo ahí en un momento.

"¡Tengo grandiosas noticias! ¡Hilda ha decidido ser tu esposa!" Dijo alegre, William sonrió satisfecho. Entonces se acercó a Hilda y besó su mano.

"No lo lamentarás, lo juro" Le dijo William, Hilda simplemente asintió. Fler llegó corriendo y abrazó a su hermana.

"Oh Hilda, soy tan feliz por ti, eres muy afortunada, Lord William parece un gran hombre, él te hará muy feliz... ¡y yo tendré pequeños sobrinos!" Dijo Fler e Hilda se sonrojó grandemente.

En el altar, la estatua de Odin brillaba extrañamente, misteriosamente, lo siete zafiros que había en su corona comenzaron a flotar, sobre las siete pequeñas piedras azules, las siete estrellas junto a Polaris brillaban también. Repentinamente volaron en siete direcciones diferentes, donde los cuerpos de los siete Dioses Guerreros descansaban.

Una poderosa voz, que solo aquellos con corazón puro podían escuchar, llamó por su nombre a los siete hombres que alguna vez protegieron a Hilda.

"Honorables Dioses Guerreros, escuchen mi orden, la persona que deben vigilar los necesita nuevamente..."

Cuando la voz terminó de hablar, siete rayos de luz se materializaron en siete cuerpos. Todos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul hielo, en otros lugares, otros seis se preguntaban lo mismo.

La fiesta había terminado tarde en la noche, todos estaban muy cansados, el rey mandó a los sirvientes a descansar por la noche, ellos agradecieron contentos y desaparecieron, Fer estaba rebosante de alegría, Hilda casi tuvo que sacarla a patadas del cuarto.

"Al fin sola" Suspiró la chica, no estaba contenta, sabía que le sería muy difícil enamorarse de William, pero haría su mayor esfuerzo. Hilda se quitó el vestido para ponerse el camisón que era grueso y cálido, entonces se metió en cama.

Había pasado media hora y la pobre Hilda no podía dormir, se movía y daba vueltas en la cama, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo, se levantó y bajó las escaleras hacia la enorme biblioteca.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue encender la chimenea, se sentó en el confortable sillón que estaba frente a esta, la noche era fría, como siempre, helada. Hilda miró las figuras que formaba el fuego mientras lamía los troncos, eso la tranquilizó, y casi se queda dormida, pero un ruido llamó su atención, alguien estaba entrando al castillo, peor, se acercaba a la biblioteca. Hilda intentó calmarse, ¿quién diablos podría estar merodeando por el castillo a esas horas de la noche?

Las pisadas se detuvieron como habían empezado, sin un ruido, Hilda se relajó y supuso que sería un criado haciendo algo que había olvidado. Cerró sus ojos azul violeta y no pensó en nada más. Cuando por fin pudo dormir soñó con sus guerreros, con uno especialmente, el más cercano a ella, sus ojos azul hielo estaban tristes, Hilda quería acercarse a él, pero mientras más corría él más se alejaba.

Hilda no podía descansar, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro mientras susurraba el nombre Sigfried todo el tiempo. Había alguien a su lado, observándola dormir con ojos llenos de asombro al escuchar su nombre en los suaves labios de su princesa. Acarició su cara suavemente intentando tranquilizarla, ella se calmó un poco y abrió los ojos.

"¿Sigfried? Has regresado, no me dejes otra vez..." Dijo y se durmió otra vez, él sonrió tiernamente y la cargó en brazos, estaba más delgada y pálida que la última vez que la había visto, no le gustaba ese repentino cambio.

"No se preocupe mi querida princesa, no la dejaré nunca más" Susurró en su oído, Hilda sonrió y se acomodó en sus brazos, Sigfried la cargó hasta su cuarto y la dejó en la cama. La cubrió y se sentó en el piso a su lado.

Hilda se despertó temprano el día siguiente, había tenido ese sueño nuevamente, estaba harta de el, era muy deprimente, se sentó y estiró los rígidos músculos de su cuello y espalda, no había notado al joven de cabello castaño oscuro que dormía sentado en el piso.

Hilda se quitó las cobijas y cuando estaba por poner los pies en el frío piso vio a Sigfried.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" La chica gritó desde el fondo de sus pulmones, Sigfried saltó y estaba en posición de ataque en menos de un segundo, pero se relajó cuando vio la asustada y perpleja mirada en los ojos de Hilda.

"¿Se encuentra bien princesa?" Preguntó mientras se arrodillaba, Hilda estaba sin palabras, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía ser posible, Sigfried estaba muerto, debía ser un sueño, Sigfried frunció el ceño al ver la extraña manera en que lo miraba Hilda.

"Debes ser una alucinación o un sueño, no eres real" Dijo Hilda intentando convencerse a si misma, rió maniáticamente y se dejó caer sobre el suave colchón nuevamente.

"Buenas noches" Susurró y rodó hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Sigfried. Él estaba un poco sorprendido al principio pero entonces rió suavemente y se sentó en la cama.

"No soy una ilusión princesa, así que por favor levántese, se le hace tarde para el desayuno" Dijo tocando gentilmente su hombro, Hilda saltó de la cama a dos metros y dirigió a Sigfried un dedo acusador.

"¡Tu NO eres Sigfried! Eres alguien que está intentando burlarse de mí, pero sabes ¡Serás arrestado por eso!" Gritó, Sigfried suspiró, su señora no había cambiado mucho.

"Está bien, dígame como puedo convencerla de que yo SOY Sigfried, fui regresado a la vida por nuestro dios Odin. Así que por favor, no estoy aquí para burlarme de usted de ninguna manera, además, creo que el resto de los guerreros deben estar con el rey en este momento" Contestó el tranquilamente, ella lo pensó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

"Si eres Sigfried, debes saber a qué jugaba mi hermana contigo y Hagen cuando éramos niños, si recuerdas eso creeré que eres quién dices ser" Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos, él sonrió dulcemente y se paró.

"Bien, es fácil, a la princesa Fler y Hagen les gustaba representar los relatos de dragones y caballeros, y podrá imaginarse quién hacía de villano... yo, por supuesto" Respondió sonriendo por el recuerdo. Hilda estaba congelada en su lugar, entonces sonrió enormemente y corrió hacia Sigfried.

"Oh, Sigfried, en realidad eres tú, ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!" Dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, el pobre chico no lo esperaba y cayó al suelo intentando atrapar a Hilda. Estaba tan feliz que no podía creerlo, su mejor amigo y guardián había vuelto.

Sigfried la sostuvo suavemente, no tenía permitido tocar a la princesa de ninguna manera, era la primera vez que podía abrazar a Hilda y le gustaba. Cuando ella notó la posición en la que estaban lo dejó ir, no era muy 'decente', se sonrojó enormemente e intentó levantarse, Sigfried estaba algo sonrojado también, así que en un segundo estaba de pie otra vez e Hilda con él.

"L-lo siento, e-estaba demasiado contenta" Se disculpó Hilda, Sigfried asintió y se rascó la nuca, era un hábito que tenía cuando estaba nervioso o incómodo.

"E-está bien" contestó él, Hilda sonrió.

"Bueno, supongo que la esperaré abajo, me gustaría hablar con el rey" Dijo y dejó a Hilda sola, ella necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, pero su cerebro no funcionaba muy bien en ese momento. Brigitte, su criada, llegó en ese momento y tocó la puerta. Hilda fue a abrir casi automáticamente, Brigitte entró muy contenta.

"Mi señora, ¿ya escuchó? ¡¡¡Los Dioses Guerreros están vivos!!! ¡También Sigfried!" Dijo la criada casi saltando. Hilda sonrió y asintió.

"Si, lo sé, Sigfried vino aquí hace poco y casi me mata del susto, debiste haber visto su cara cuando lo acusé de impostor" Dijo Hilda riendo. Brigitte se rió también, feliz de ver a Hilda feliz otra vez sonriendo, Sigfried no tenía idea de lo felices que los había hecho.

oOo

Sigfried llegó al salón del trono y encontró a los otros seis guerreros ahí, el rey Royce aún no había llegado.

"¡Sigfried! ¿Dónde habías estado? Nosotros estamos en el castillo desde temprano en la mañana" Dijo Syd saludando a su líder. Los demás también estaban contentos de ver que Sigfried también estaba de regreso.

"Estaba con la princesa Hilda, casi se desmaya cuando me vio esta mañana, pero ya está bien" Contestó Sigfried sonriendo.

"Bueno, es bueno saber que no creen que somos unos guerreros falsos, eso en realidad me estaba preocupando" Dijo Mime caminando hacia un lado de Sigfried.

El resto simplemente esperó a que apareciera el rey y Royce no los hizo esperar mucho. Entró al cuarto sorprendido de verlos a todos vivos, pero también estaba contento. Fler se sorprendió también, pero en un segundo ya estaba corriendo a abrazar a Hagen. El pobre chico estaba sonrojado cuando ella lo dejó ir, él no se atrevió a tocarla pues el rey los estaba viendo.

"¡Fler! ¡No debiste hacer eso, no es correcto!" Dijo el rey, Fler hizo un puchero y fue a sentarse al lado de su padre, en ese momento Hilda entró al salón, sonrió al resto de sus guerreros y tomó asiento en el lado contrario.

"Estoy contento de verlos de regreso, Asgard estará seguro ahora con ustedes protegiéndolo nuevamente" Dijo el rey, los guerreros se arrodillaron y Sigfried habló en nombre de todos.

"Nosotros también estamos contentos de haber regresado y con su permiso, reiniciaremos nuestro deber a partir de hoy"

El rey asintió y algunos criados llegaron para escoltarlo hacia sus habitaciones. Tres de ellos se quedaron, Sigfried, Hagen y Thor. Thor se acercó al rey nuevamente y le pidió permiso para regresar a su aldea, pues se sentía más en casa ahí, el rey accedió y Thor se fue inmediatamente.

"¡Hagen! Vamos a caminar, ¡quiero recoger algunas flores!" Le dijo Fler, Hagen accedió y siguió a la rubia chica, Sigfried rió al ver la cara de resignación de Hagen, Hilda sacudió al cabeza y sonrió también.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo tomar el desayuno ahora, ¿quieres acompañarnos Sigfried?" Preguntó Royce, pero Hilda habló antes de que Sigfried pudiera contestar.

"Lo siento padre, pero necesito ir a orar y me gustaría que Sigfied me acompañara" Dijo ella.

"Está bien, vayan entonces, pero no lleguen tarde para almorzar, tu prometido vendrá a comer con nosotros" Dijo el rey y se retiró. Sigfried estaba clavado en el suelo, sus ojos estaban enormes por la sorpresa... Hilda... ¡¡¡¡comprometida!!!!


	3. Capítulo 03

**HADA:** Muchas gracias, personalmente adoro esta pareja, en realidad, en todo el anime, es la única que me gusta. Aunque no exista en el manga oficialmente. Espero que te entretengas con la historia y me sigas comentando que piensas de ella Gracias por tu review!

**Abby Lockhart:** ya, deja de gastar pañuelos, nada de pobre Sigfried, que bien buscado se lo tiene por tímido Pero bueno, le vamos a sacar ese pequeño problema más adelante Gracias por tu review!

**Shadir**: Na, Sigfried es demasiado bonachón para enojarse en serio con Hilda, la quiere demasiado, además, Hilda podría querer que él se pusiera un poquito celoso, o no? Yo que ella... no dejo títere con cabeza, otro tema Gracias por tu review!

**Ady:** Algo así le va a decir, pero bueno, Sigfried no se va a quedar tan tranquilo viendo como le sacan a su preciosa princesa Gracias por tu review!

Jezreel: Muchas gracias, espero quenla historia siga siendo de tu gusto Gracias por tu review!   
  
Desclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Saint Seiya, son propiedad de M: Kurumada y Shueishia.   
  
Capítulo 03 

Hilda no se atrevió a voltear a ver a Sigfried, sabía que estaría sorprendido o muy molesto y ella no sabía que era peor.

"Princesa, ¿podría explicarme esto del compromiso?" Preguntó, intentando no molestarse. Hilda suspiró y lo encaró.

"Bueno, yo... yo me casaré con Lord William el próximo mes" Dijo rápidamente, Hilda no quería que Sigfried le hiciera muchas preguntas.

"¿El próximo mes? Claro, y ahora me dirá que está muy enamorada de él, vamos, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no está muy feliz con todo esto" Dijo Sigfried sin moverse de su lugar. Hilda lo miró por un segundo, caminó hacia él y tomó su brazo.

"Tenemos que apurarnos, debo regresar temprano hoy" Dijo ella enganchando su delgado brazo en el de él para que la seguiera, Sigfried no había terminado aún, pero accedió. La pareja desapareció por la enorme y gruesa puerta que era la entrada al castillo.

Lord William llegó antes de lo esperado y pudo ver a su prometida con otro hombre camino al altar principal, las cosas como escoltar a Hilda eran SU tarea, para eso había llegado temprano, a William no le agradó y fue directamente a hablar con Royce.

El rey lo saludó alegremente e invitó a sentarse, William aceptó y pidió una taza de té a la criada.

"Royce, me gustaría preguntarle algo" Dijo, Royce asintió.

"¿Quién es el hombre que está escoltando a Hilda hacia el altar? Vine hasta acá con el propósito de hacerlo yo mismo" Dijo William algo enfadado.

"Oh, hablas de Sigfried, él es el más fiel guardián de mi hija, va con ella a todos lados" Contestó, William no estaba contento, según él recordaba Sigfried estaba MUERTO, esas no eran buenas noticias.

Hilda ya estaba rezando en el helado altar, su guardián solo la observaba con mirada pensativa, Hilda lo miraba furtivamente de vez en cuando, ahora que estaba de regreso sus pensamientos eran un desastre. Por un lado, lo que más quería era seguir siendo una princesa soltera, pero el otro lado, el lado razonable, sabía que tenía que hacer lo que había prometido, y eso era lo mejor para su país.

Hilda agradeció a Odin por haber regresado a sus guardianes y se levantó, Sigfried la estaba esperando en la cima, cuando ella llegó allá, él empezó con las preguntas.

"Princesa, dígame, ¿quién es su prometido? ¿es bueno? ¿la cuidará bien?" Preguntó Sigfried, la pobre chica solo puso los ojos en blanco, conociendo a Sigfried sabía que eso pasaría.

"Oh, por favor Sigfried, no lo sé, no conozco tanto a William, mi padre lo escogió, entonces debe ser bueno, además será una buena alianza para nuestro país y..."

"¡¡Por mi que la 'buena alianza' se vaya al diablo!! Quiero que usted esté conforme y feliz con esto y discúlpeme, pero no se ve muy feliz" La interrumpió, Hilda lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, Sigfried nunca le había hablado así.

"¡Sigfried! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de decirme que hacer! ¡¡Entendido!!" Dijo enojada y caminó más rápido, Sigfried no se movió por unos momentos, frunció el ceño y siguió a su princesa.

Los dos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, Hilda ni siquiera lo miró y caminó hacia el comedor, donde William y su familia la esperaban.

Sigfried fue a su recámara se sentó cerca de la ventana. Estaba perplejo, nunca creyó que podría hablarle a Hila de esa manera, ¿estaba que? ¿enojado? ¿preocupado?... ¿celoso? ¡No podía ser eso! Él era solo su guardia personal, no tenía ningún derecho de decidir en su vida... pero había algo que no le gustaba de todo esto, sus sentimientos, para empezar y ese Lord William... Sigfried podría jurar que había escuchado algo de él en alguna parte.

El resto de la tarde fue muy tediosa para Hilda, no quería recibir las atenciones de William y estaba distraída, William lo notó y se enojó más, sabía que sería difícil conseguir el amor de Hilda, pero era cuestión de tiempo, pero ahora, con Sigfried en medio, menos todavía, sabía que él era el responsable por el cambio de humor de su prometida.

"Hilda, ¿te gustaría ir a caminar conmigo? Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco" Sugirió William, Hilda suspiró y asintió, no es que estuviese interesada, pero al menos debía ser cortés.

"Espera William, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlos completamente solos hasta que estén casados, creo que deberían llevar a Sigfried con ustedes" Dijo Royce para disgusto de William y alivio de Hilda. Sigfried fue llamado en un segundo, William le lanzó una fría mirada cuando llegó, cuando Sigfried lo vio, se sorprendió ante la mirada de William, para luego regresarle una más fría mirada si era posible; Hilda y Royce no repararon en esto y en un momento los tres salieron en camino al bosque.

Hilda era llevada por William, cuyo brazo estaba enganchado al suyo, Sigfried estaba unos pasos atrás, el joven guerrero estaba por matar a ese bastardo por tocar a su princesa, y William sentía lo mismo por él y pensaba en la mejor manera de deshacerse de él... permanentemente.

Los dos hombres podrían haber derretido toda la nieve a su alrededor con las acaloradas miradas que intercambiaban mientras Hilda recogía algunas flores para Fler. Hilda no notó el extraño silencio en el aire, como tampoco que ambos hombres podían matarse mutuamente en cualquier momento.

"Bien, he terminado, lo lamento William pero me gustaría regresar, estoy un poco cansada" Dijo Hilda, esperando poder correr hasta su cuarto y quedarse ahí por el resto del día.

"Pero querida, es aún temprano, podemos caminar un poco más" Contestó William.

"No escuchaste, la princesa quiere regresar, déjela hacerlo" Dijo Sigfried en una manera casi agresiva, bueno, sonó así para Hilda, pero agradeció la intervención de Sigfried.

"No te pregunté, así que no te atrevas a intervenir" Contestó William con voz ruda, a Hilda no le gustó hacia donde se dirigía esto.

"Caballeros, por favor, no discutan por mi culpa, lo lamento William, pero quiero irme a casa, estoy cansada" Dijo Hilda con voz firme, Sigfried vio a William de manera triunfante, había ganado esta vez, William murmuró algo inaudible y aceptó. Hilda no tomó su brazo esta vez pues llevaba las flores en sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron, William se despidió de Hilda e intentó besar sus labios, pero ella lo evitó y solo logró besar su mejilla, Sigfried vio esto y casi golpea a William, pero se contuvo. Como odiaba a ese hombre, mientras estuviese a su alcance evitaría que se casara con su princesa, Sigfried encontraría la manera de hacer que se fuera.

Hilda se despidió también y entró al castillo, seguida de su guardián. Fue a las habitaciones de su hermana y tocó la puerta.

"¿Si?" Preguntó Fler.

"Soy yo, Hilda, te traje algunas flores" Contestó Hilda, Fler abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Hilda le dio el bouquet y se sentó en la cama, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el lugar donde William la había besado, fue un movimiento involuntario, no se dio cuenta hasta que había limpiado toda marca.

"¿Estás bien hermana?" Preguntó Fler un poco preocupada.

"¿Uh? Si, un poco cansada, eso es todo. Dime, ¿a dónde fuiste con ese pobre esclavo tuyo?" Preguntó Hilda. Fler se rió y comenzó a contarle sobre ella y 'su pobre esclavo' llamado Hagen.

Sigfried caminaba de un lado a otro, Mime lo miró preocupado. Sigfried parecía un león enjaulado muy molesto. Alberich lo miró también sobre el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Está bien, ¿Cuál es el problema? Me estás poniendo nervioso" Preguntó Alberich, Sigfried se detuvo y lo miró.

"¡¡El problema es su estúpido prometido!! ¡¡no lo soporto!! Necesito deshacerme de él rápido, así que si tienen alguna idea, díganme" Mime suspiró, también había visto al 'estúpido prometido' y no le agradaba, pero era decisión de la princesa después de todo.

"No deberías intervenir Sigfried, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, él ES un idiota" Dijo Mime intentando animarlo un poco. Sigfried suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

Hilda regresó a su cuarto, no cenó, solo quería estar sola. Su cabeza era una confusión absoluta, ni no podía tolerar un beso en la mejilla ¿Cómo toleraría la noche de bodas?

Hilda no podía descansar, recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos y dejó a su mente y corazón descansar. Se vió a si misma cuando era una niña jugando con Fler y... Sigfried, siempre estaba cuidándola. Recordó la vez que se había caído del trineo, se había lastimado la roilla y lloraba sentada en la nieve, Sigfried había llegado corriendo par ayudarla, la abrazó y la cargó sobre su espalda, la llevó al castillo donde su madre se había ocupado de la herida. Sigfried estuvo ahí cuando su madre murió, siempre estaba ahí...

La criada despertó a Hilda, le había llevado una taza de leche con miel. Hilda le sonrió.

"Últimamente no eres tu misma, querida, dile a la vieja Brigitte que te pasa" Dijo tiernamente, Hilda dejó la taza sobre la mesa de luz y se cubrió la cara con las manos, escondiéndose de Brigitte. La vieja criada la abrazó fuertemente, Hilda no lo resistió más y comenzó a llorar. Brigitte la dejó tomar su tiempo.

"No quiero casarme con William, no soporto que me toque" Dijo aún llorando la chica. Brigitte suspiró.

"No puedes casarte con alguien a quién no amas, mi niña" Dijo la ancuana, abrazando tiernamente a la sollozante chica. Hilda asintió.

"No sé porque, pero desde que Sigfried regresó... no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ¿Qué me pasa?" Preguntó Hilda. Brigitte sonrió, ella sabía la respuesta.

"Eso es algo que debes descubrir sola Hilda, no puedo ayudarte" Dijo ella, Hilda se sentó y secó sus lágrimas.

"No es justo, no sé que hacer" Dijo Hilda haciendo puchero.

"Sugiero que empieces con lo que sientes en tu corazón cuando Sigfried está cerca de ti, sabes lo que sientes por William, pero, ¿tienes claro lo que Sigfried te hace sentir?"

Hilda lo pensó por un momento, cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Si Sigfried besaba su mano, no quería limpiarla, incluso quería que lo hiciera nuevamente, pero no le gustaba que William la tocara de ninguna manera... pero si era su guardián, en realidad le gustaba.

Hilda abrió los ojos ruborizada, no se había dado cuanta de lo mucho que le gustaba su guardián, y no sabía si él sentía lo mismo. Necesitaba saberlo. Brigitte sonrió y besó su cabeza diciendo buenas noches, Hilda le sonrió y la abrazó.

"Buenas noches y gracias Brigitte" Dijo Hilda, la mujer asintió y salió del cuarto.


	4. Capítulo 4

Abby Lockhart: El hijo de sushi es un guanaco, pero bueno, si él no molesta, ¿cómo nos divertimos haciendo rabiar al lento de Sigfried? Alberich? Digamos que el estar murto lo calmó un poco 

¡Cómo que suena mejor en español!! ¿Me estás diciendo que en inglés es un desastre? "Agarra martillo estilo Loony Toons"

Gracias por tu review!!

**Shadir: **Bueno, ya era hora de moverlo un poco, está muy quedo Lo siento si ves algunos errores, yo lo reviso antes de subirlo, pero Nemesis es la que lo traduce y a veces a mí también se me escapan algunos mistakes -- Gracias por tu review!

**HADA: **Si! El hielo arde!!! A ver, si no pensaran, habría mucho desastre en el mundo... especialmente con los santos de Atena que ya de por sí están para convertirlos en parte de un Haren, imagina a todas las fans sobre los pobres, creo que los ahogaríamos Que no te pesquen in fraganti en la facu, es horrible "habla por esperiencia propia" Gracias por tu review!!

**Jezreel:** Me alegro que te guste aún el fic En cuanto Némesis me de el siguiente cap, lo pondré. Gracias por tu review!!

**Ady: **para eso falta un poco, Sigfried sigue demasiado tímido, pero bueno, ya arreglaré eso Hilda más adelante Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 4**

Hilda despertó más temprano que de costumbre, tenía un plan, pero antes que nada debía discutirlo con Brigitte. La vieja criada estaba en la cocina muy sorprendida de ver ahí a Hilda tan temprano.

"Buenos días Brigitte, ¿podemos hablar?" Preguntó Hilda, Brigitte asintió y salieron al patio trasero, cerca de la fuente. Brigitte se sentó en el borde lista para escuchar.

O

Más tarde esa mañana, Hilda iba feliz y con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que desconsertó a Fler y Royce. Después del desayuno, Hilda fue a buscar a Sigfried, quería montar a caballo. Sigfried estaba en la biblioteca cuando Hilda lo encontró.

"Buenos días Sigfried, te estaba buscando, quiero ir a montar y quiero que vengas conmigo" dijo Hilda, Sigfried asintió y la siguió hacia afuera.

La pareja salió de las murallas del castillo, Hilda iba sobre su caballo blanco, mientras Sigfried montaba uno negro. Salieron del pueblo y se internaron el congelado bosque. Sigfried notó que Hilda estaba rara esa mañana, ella le sonrió mientras hablaban de esto y aquello, nada importante.

Llegaron a un claro, donde había un pequeño lago, Hilda desmontó y acercó su caballo al agua, Sigfried acarició al cuello de su caballo y la imitó.

"Dime una cosa Sigfried, William no te agrada nada ¿verdad?" Preguntó. Sigfried dejó de acariciar al caballo.

"¿Por qué lo pregunta princesa? Él es su prometido, yo no tengo ni voz ni voto acerca de eso" Dijo, bastante molesto. Hilda rió disimuladamente, nuevamente estaba actuando así.

"¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que para mi es muy importante lo que piensas" Dijo tranquilamente. Sigfried lo pensó por un momento y suspiró.

"¿Puedo decirle lo que sea que piense al respecto?" Preguntó, Hilda asintió.

"Bueno... ¡creo que es un gran estúpido! No la merece, no será un buen rey o esposo, ¡no sabe nada sobre como manejar este reino o de las necesidades de la gente que vive aquí! Además, puedo ver que no le ama" Dijo, se sintió mejor luego de poder expresar todo lo que pensaba al respecto. Hilda caminó hacia él, Sigfried estaba inmóvil, sintió que había hablado demasiado, pero ella simplemente se paró frente a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Tienes razón... pero no sé como puedo cancelar el compromiso" Dijo ella suspirando. Él estaba sorprendido, ella nunca se había comportado así, Sigfried quería abrazarla pero no se atrevió temiendo que ella lo rechazara. Pero Hilda tomó la delantera, pasó sus brazos por su cintura y lo abrazó, Sigfried suspiró rendido y la abrazó también recargando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Hilda.

Hilda sonrió y restregó su mejilla sobre el pecho de Sigfried, estaba muy cómoda en esa posición, incluso le gustaba su aroma. Sigfried también estaba muy cómodo, quería retenerla así por siempre y nunca dejarla ir y menos que algún otro hombre tocara a SU princesa.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, Sigfried la soltó y tomó su mano, Hilda sonrió y caminó a su lado.

"Sabes, podría hacer su vida miserable si me lo permite, podría tener un desafortunado accidente, o..." Dijo, mientras pensaba que podría hacerle a William, también conocido como el idiota, para que desapareciese.

Hilda se rió y sacudió la cabeza, Sigfried era imposible. Pero le gustaba cuando pensaba en la mejor manera de resolver sus problemas, pero hacer que William tuviese un accidente no era la mejor manera de resolverlo... bueno, no era correcto.

"¡Sigfried! No podemos herirlo, así que ni lo pienses. Necesito hablar con mi padre, tal vez lo entienda y termine con este problema" Dijo, Sigfried negó con la cabeza, conocía bien al rey, se pondría furioso cuando se enterara.

"No le diga nada por ahora, busquemos algo que nos sirva de excusa para terminar con el compromiso, algo que el idiota haya hecho mal o algo, tengo a Mime y Alberich trabajando en eso, no se preocupe" Dijo ayudándola a montar. Hilda lo miró sorprendida, así que ya estaba trabajando en eso.

"Y no me ibas a decir nada hasta que supieras algo ¿cierto?" Dijo, Sigfried rió disimuladamente y subió a su propio caballo.

O

"¿Has encontrado algo Alberich?" Preguntó Syd, quién se había unido a la búsqueda, su hermano, Bud, estaba cerca del castillo de William con Mime para ver si averiguaban algo más.

"Nope, nada, no hay nada malo sobre ellos en estos libros sobre las familias del país" Contentó el guerrero pelirrojo, que estaba muy aburrido en ese momento.

Sigfried entró un momento después, los saludó y se sentó en una de las sillas. Syd y Alberich se sentaron cerca de él.

"Hey, estube con la princesa Hilda, me dijo que en realidad no quiere casarse con él, así que ahora tenemos su permiso para buscar algo malo sobre el idiota" Dijo Sigfried sonriendo, los otros muchachos sonrieron también, esas eran buenas noticias.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Preguntó Sigfried.

"No, lo siento, pero la familia del tipo es perfecta" Fue la respuesta de Alberich, Syd asintió. Sigfried suspiró, no tenían mucho tiempo, la boda sería en menos de un mes.

Mime y Bud estaban escondidos en el castillo de William. Robaron uniformes de los sirvientes para poder acercarse a la biblioteca, tal vez había algún libro interesante ahí.

"Hey Bud, no hay nadie cerca, entremos" Susurró Mime, Bud asintió y ambos se escabulleron en la biblioteca, Bud vigilaba la puerta mientras Mime buscaba en los libros sin mucha suerte. Se acercó al viejo escritorio que había en una de las esquinas del lugar y se sentó en la silla. Había reunido algunos libros, estaba por revisarlos cuando vio una sospechosa carpeta, estaba dentro de uno de los tres cajones, como si el dueño hubiese querido esconderla rápidamente, pues no estaba bien cerrado.

Mime la tomó y comenzó a leerla, mientras más leía más se asustaba y sorprendía. Bud frunció el ceño al ver la extraña reacción de su compañero. Alguien se acercaba, Bud alertó a Mime quién rápidamente puso la carpeta en su lugar y se reunió con Bud, los chicos se escondieron tras uno de los enormes libreros.

"¿Crees que podrás ocultárselo a Hilda? No es estúpida ¿sabes?" Dijo un hombre, William se rió, necesitaba casarse con la princesa, necesitaba el poder y las riquezas de su familia.

"¡Ja! Nadie sabe nada al respecto, todas mis finanzas están invertidas en este negocio, así que si algo sale mal, tendré el dinero y status de mi esposa para respaldarme" Dijo William muy seguro de si mismo, su hermano se rió, William era muy inteligente, tendría dinero y poder, además de una hermosa esposa.

Mime y Bud estaban sorprendidos, pero rieron disimuladamente, era lo que necesitaban para sacar al bastardo del camino... siempre que pudieran salir de ahí, claro. William tomó su capa y volteó para salir. Mime necesitaba tomar pruebas sin delatarlos. Bud lo apuró para que se apresurara, en realidad tenían que salir YA.

Mime suspiró, los documentos eran la clave para destruir el compromiso, pero no era posible tomarlos y salir corriendo. Bud tomó el brazo de su compañero y lo sacó de la biblioteca.

"Bueno, hay que decirle esto a Sigfried y a la princesa Hilda, ellos sabrán que hacer, pero por ahora DEBEMOS irnos" Dijo Syd, Mime asintió y ambos desaparecieron.

En cuanto Mime y Bud llegaron al castillo se dedicaron a buscar a Sigfried, quién estaba en la sala destinada a ellos con los otros guerreros.

"¡Sigfried! ¡Encontramos algo!" Dijo Mime alegremente, Bud asintió. Sigfried sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

"Díganmelo todo" Dijo.

"Necesita a nuestra princesa para respaldar todos sus negocios, podría perderlo todo, pero no pudimos traer los documentos con nosotros, avisa a nuestro rey y a la princesa, ellos podrán preguntarle sobre esto" Dijo Bud. Se miraron unos a otros sonriendo satisfechos con las noticias.

"Le diré a la princesa Hilda en este momento, no se preocupen, no se casará con él de todas maneras, lo prometo" Dijo Sigfried y salió del cuarto.

En ese momento Hilda estaba con Fler, su hermana le estaba mostrando los aretes que había comprado ese día, Hilda sonrió y los tomó.

"Son hermosos Fler, necesito conseguir unos para mi, no tengo muchos" Dijo, Fler sonrió y corrió para tomar una pequeña caja de su alhajero, estaba cubierta con terciopelo azul. Fler se lo dio a Hilda, quién estaba intrigada, lo abrió y vio un par de aretes con un zafiro azul en medio, tenían la forma de una lágrima y eran mucho más hermosos que los otros.

"Oh, Fler, son hermosos"

"Son para ti, mi regalo de bodas"

Hilda la miró boquiabierta y negó con la cabeza, Fler no sabía que no quería casarse con William, debía decirle a su hermana, Hilda suspiró y cerró la cajita, Fler frunció el ceño, Hilda le estaba ocultando algo.

"Dime Hilda, ¿algo te molesta?" Le preguntó, Hilda ni siquiera la estaba mirando a los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo muy seria.

"Fler... no quiero casarme con William, pero no se como decírselo a nuestro padre" Confesó, Fler estaba asombrada, no era común en Hilda el hacer así las cosas, estaba comprometida con William y su padre estaba feliz con eso.

"Pero, hermana, nuestro padre se pondrá furioso cuando se lo digas" Contestó, Hilda asintió, conocía a su padre muy bien.

"Lo sé, es por eso que estoy intentando encontrar una buena excusa, a Sigfried tampoco le agrada, por eso está buscando algo con lo que podamos cancelar el matrimonio.

"No será sencillo, pero si crees que nunca podrás amarlo... yo te apoyo" Dijo Fler, Hilda sonrió ampliamente y ambas hermanas se abrazaron.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, Hilda fue a abrir y se sorprendió al encontrar a...


	5. Capítulo 05

Ups, perdón por la demora, mi traductora estaba con mucho trabajo , pero bueno, tarde pero seguro, el cap número cinco, que lo disfruten!!

**Elena:** Últimamente me salen personajes muy ladinos en mis fics... pero así terminan. Gracias por tu review!!

**Swan-chan: **Gracias otra vez, pero la verdad que traducida mucho no me gusta, le falta como algo que en inglés sí tenía, pero bueno, así la pueden leer los que no saben inglés gracias por tu review!

**Abby Lockhart: **Eso ni yo lo sé ¬¬ vaya uno a saber en que anda el 'cochino' Gracias por tu review!!

**HADA:** Creo que varias seguirían tu ejemplo con con Sigfried al lado, pero bueno, es una lástima que no podamos sacarlos del video. No va a ser tan complicado lo del matrimonio, la verdad que hasta a mí me parece demasiado simple, pero bueno... A Fler no la meto mucho porque la verdad no la soporta, la mejor es Hilda de lejos así que va a aparecer lo justo y necesario. Gracias por tu review!

**Ady**: Muchas gracias, subiré los caps en cuanto Nemesis me los pase gracias por tu review!!

**Capítulo 05.**

"¡¡William!! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Preguntó muy sorprendida, él sonrió y tomo su mano para besarla. Hilda se lo permitió, pero deseaba poder limpiar su mano lo antes posible, Fler sintió la incomodidad de su hermana mayor y fue a rescatarla.

"Sir William, que sorpresa, no le esperábamos esta noche" Dijo Fler ofreciéndole su mano para recibir el mismo respeto, William besó también su mano y sonrió a su futura cuñada.

"Bueno, quería que fuera una sorpresa, esta vez quisiera invitarlos a cenar a mi castillo" Dijo cortésmente, las chicas se miraron y aceptaron graciosamente, pero Hilda no estaba contenta.

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras con William, su padre las esperaba y saludó a su futuro yerno, Sigfried y Mime observaban la escena, necesitaban hablar con Hilda, así que Sigfried decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Hilda vio que su guardián se aproximaba, sabía que ambos hombres no se agradaban, así que se excusó e interceptó a Sigfried a mitad del camino.

"Princesa, necesito contarle lo que descubrimos sobre él" Dijo mirando a William de vez en cuando, William quería ir y alejar a su prometida de Sigfried, pero no se atrevió pues el rey estaba hablando con él.

"No puedo hablar contigo ahora, estamos por ir a cenar al castillo de William" dijo un poco preocupada. Sigfried asintió y lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

"Es el momento perfecto para disolver el compromiso, Mime y Bud fueron al castillo hoy y descubrieron que tiene unos negocios que lo hicieron pagar mucho, ahora se está quedando sin dinero, por eso se quiere casar contigo, puedes hacer que les enseñe las pruebas" dijo Sigfried, Hilda estaba sorprendida, no creyó que pudieran encontrar algo malo acerca de él, sonrió y se lo agradeció a Sigfried.

Sigfried sonrió y asintió, Mime se acercó y saludó a Hilda, ella le sonrió y regresó con su padre William y Fler, que la estaban esperando.

"¿Pasa algo, querida?" Preguntó Royce.

"No padre, todo está bien, vámonos" Dijo tranquilamente y tomó el brazo de William, no sin antes mirar a Sigfried, quién le sonrió.

Cuando llegaron, algunos sirvientes llegaron apresuradamente para tomar sus abrigos y capas en caso de los hombres, luego los llevaron al comedor, que estaba hermosamente arreglado para la ocasión.

William ayudó a Hilda a sentarse a su lado mientras Royce hacía lo mismo con Fler, Hilda actuaba cortés con William, pero no más que eso, Fler estaba alegre, como siempre, pero no hablaba del futuro matrimonio de su hermana y William, lo cual extrañó a Royce, la comida era estupenda y comieron en paz.

Hilda quería hablar a solas con su padre mientras estuvieran en el castillo, había decidido decirle a su padre que no quería casarse. Así que mientras servían el postre, Hilda se excusó por un momento y tocó el hombro de Royce, él entendió y se excusó también.

Hilda llevó a su padre al jardín, se aseguró de que estuvieran completamente solos y lo hizo sentar en un banco.

"Papá, quería hablarte de William, lo he pensado mejor, espero que me dejes terminar y no me interrumpas antes de enojarte, ¿si?" Dijo ella muy seria, Royce asintió un poco confundido por la petición de su hija. Hilda respiró antes de empezar.

"Bueno, antes que nada... lo intenté padre, pero no pude sentirme atraída a William, no soporto que toque mi mano y menos aún que la bese, no me siento cómoda cuando estamos solos, además, no quiero estar sola con él, entonces decidí que no podría pasar el resto de mi vida con un hombre al que no amo. No quiero casarme con él, así que, por favor, déjame cancelar el compromiso" Dijo ella, de una forma muy convincente. Royce estaba sorprendido, Hilda no era así, siempre respetaba las cosas que prometía.

"Hilda, no pueden hacerme esto a nuestro reino, ¿Has pensado como nos verá la gente? ¡No confiarán más en nosotros!" Dijo poniéndose de pie, Hilda suspiró, sabía que su padre diría algo así.

"¿Y tú has pensado sobre MI felicidad? No lo creo. Para tu información, descubrí que William no es la persona más indicada para ser un rey, es demasiado avaricioso, solo quiere casarse conmigo pues necesita mi posición y fortuna, tiene algunos negocios que requieren de todo su dinero ¿entonces que pasaría si algo sale mal? ¡Pues me tendría a MI!" Dijo Hilda muy enojada. Royce frunció el ceño, no sabía eso, Hilda era una persona muy responsable, era por eso que sería una excelente reina algún día.

"Está bien, está bien, lo siento, tienes razón, creí que eras feliz, no quería que siguieras triste, así que si esto no te hace feliz, hablaré con William y le pediré algunas explicaciones" Dijo sonriendo, Hilda sonrió enormemente y saltó a abrazarlo. Él la abrazó también y los dos regresaron al castillo.

o

Hilda y Royce entraron al salón principal, Hilda le sonreía a su padre, ahora en realidad sabía cuanto las amaba a ella y Fler, Royce le sonrió también, se acercaron a William, que hablaba con su hermano Philip y se puso muy serio, ambos hombres los recibieron con cortesía.

"William, ¿podemos hablar en privado?" Preguntó Royce, el joven se sorprendió y miró a Hilda, ella lo miró también, con ojos fríos como el hielo, lo cual lo puso nervioso.

"Claro, sígame por favor" Dijo, Royce asintió, acarició la mano de Hilda y se fue. Fler se acercó a su hermana y le preguntó con la mirada que diablos había pasado.

Hilda se excusó con Philip y llevó a Fler hacia los jardines, era el lugar más seguro para hablar. Las chicas caminaron en silencio y se sentaron en el pasto.

"Está bien, ¿Qué pasó? Padre tenía una mirada extraña, ¿qué le dijiste?"

"Bueno... me dejó terminar con el compromiso ¡y sigo en una pieza!" Dijo Hilda rebosante de alegría. Fler se rió y la abrazó fuertemente.

"¡Estoy taaan feliz por ti! Son excelentes noticias, ¡no puedo esperar para decirle a Hagen y Sigfried! Sabes, no me agradaba nada, y Hagen también cree que es un idiota"

"Sigfried cree que es un imbécil. Deberías escucharlo hablar de él, ¡es tan gracioso!" Dijo Hilda riendo, Fler asintió, casi podía imaginarse a Sigfried intentando congelar a William y a Hagen friéndolo.

Philip, que había seguido a las chicas, estaba asombrado, estaban por arruinar el plan de su hermano, esas no eran buenas noticias, su posición y fortuna estarían arruinadas, el rey necesitaría una excelente razón para terminar con el compromiso... ¿Qué sabía?

Se fue antes de que las princesas regresaran al castillo, fue directamente a la habitación de su hermano, esperaría ahí las que seguramente serían malas noticias.

Royce y William fueron a la biblioteca, William se sentó tras su escritorio e invitó a Royce para que se sentara.

"Bueno, ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que quería hablar?"

Royce lo miró profundamente, poniéndolo más nervioso. "Me dijeron que tu interés por mi hija no es solo por 'amor', si no puros intereses políticos. Me informaron de algunos 'negocios' que tienes, los cuales no me preocuparían si no hubieras puesto TODA tu fortuna en ellos, no puedo permitir que mi hija sea un seguro para ti, si eres tan avaro, nunca podrás ser un buen rey. Además Hilda me confesó que no puede amarte, así que no te casarás con ella. En realidad me has decepcionado"

William estaba lívido, no podía ser, ¡¡Cómo demonios el rey se había enterado de sus negocios!! Necesitaba recuperar la confianza del rey y rápido.

"¿Podría, por favor, defenderme de estas acusaciones? En primer lugar, yo si amo a su hija, además, no puse toda mi fortuna en estos negocios, su majestad, no sé quién le dijo eso, pero está equivocado, no puede cancelar el matrimonio ahora, ¡estamos a tres semanas de la boda!" Dijo William intentando convencer al rey.

"Si no me estas mintiendo, enséñame los documentos de tus negocios, si están en orden, me disculparé por no confiar en ti... pero no te casarás con mi hija, ella no lo quiere, así que no la forzaré"

William estaba pálido, pero sacó los documentos del cajón y se los dio a Royce, quién los tomó y comenzó a leerlos. La cuenta de dinero era considerable, pero no se había llevado todo el dinero de William. Pero el rey no sabía que había gastado el resto hacía mucho tiempo y esa era la manera de recuperarlo.

"Está bien, lamento no haberte creído, pero mi decisión es la misma, lo lamento, pero tu corazón tendrá que encontrar a alguien más" Dicho eso, Royce le regresó los documentos y se fue. William estaba sorprendido, eso no podía estar sucediendo, ¡estaba tan cerca de ser un príncipe! Esto era culpa de alguien... y Sigfried era ese alguien en el que estaba pensando, su furia estaba por explotar en cualquier momento.

Royce fue a buscar a sus hijas y los tres salieron del castillo de William. Hilda quería saber que había pasado, pero decidió esperar hasta que llegaran a casa.

Más tarde esa noche, Hilda estaba en la cama, su padre les había contado su conversación con William, Hilda estaba muy complacida con el resultado. Ahora no tenía que casarse con él y sentía un gran alivio en el corazón. Pero ahora necesitaba hacer para que Sigfried confesara sus sentimientos por ella, si es que los tenía, y a partir de ahora, esa era la parte más difícil del plan...


	6. Capítulo 06

Hola! Long Time No see! Bueno, ya sé, mi editora se volvió a perder por... ya perdí la cuenta de los meses -- en fin, creo firmemente que algún día terminaremos de traducir este fic.

**Abby Lockhart:** Dream on -- Sigfried es más lento que tortuga con reuma, pero bueno. "Le da un caramelo a Abby para que baje de Lalalandia" Gracias por tu review!

**Shadir: **Bueno, le conviene destrozarlo por otros flancos Sigfried puede ser todo menos estúpido. Gracias por tu review!

**Jezreel: **No podía hacer que el rey fuera un villano, él quiere a sus hijas mucho (gracias a Dios) Y bueno, las cosas se agravan al menos un poquito siempre. Gracias por tu review!

**Ady: **Yo también espero que me los dé cuanto antes, pero como está tapada de trabajo hace lo que puede. Espero que el cap te guste Gracias por tu review!

Capítulo 06 

La siguiente mañana Hilda se despertó más temprano de lo usual, quería ir y decirle a Sigfried las buenas noticias. Brigitte tocó suavemente la puerta de su habitación, Hilda la abrió rápidamente.

"Buenos días niña ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?" preguntó la vieja criada, una sonrisa iluminó al cara de Hilda y la dejó entrar.

"Maravillosa, papá me dejó terminar con el compromiso, es más, él fue personalmente a hablar con Lord William, ¡estoy tan contenta de ser libre otra vez!" Dijo alegre, Brigitte sonrió cálida, y abrazó a Hilda.

"Oh señorita, soy tan feliz por usted, ahora puede ir por Sigfried... pero no le deje saber sus sentimientos hasta saber primero que es lo que él siente" Le advirtió Brigitte, Hilda asintió, al fin sabía que era posible ponerlo celoso, eso podía ser una buena manera de empezar.

"Bueno, mejor me apuro o Fler no me dejará comer nada antes de ir a rezar, quiere que la acompañe al pueblo hoy" Dijo Hilda, rápidamente Brigitte fue al baño a preparar la tina para la princesa.

Luego, Hilda casi corriendo hacia el comedor, se estrelló con un firme pecho que resultó ser de Sigfried, lo cual casi provoca que ambos cayeran al piso, pero el chico logró mantener el equilibrio.

"Oh, lo siento yo…" Se disculpó Hilda, que aún no sabía quién era la persona con la que había chocado.

"No se preocupe princesa, estoy bien, ¿y usted?" Dijo, Hilda se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Sigfried, le sonrió, que buena suerte tenía.

"Estoy bien, lo siento, no te había visto, voy tarde para el desayuno, por eso iba corriendo" Dijo ella aún en sus brazos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse.

Sigfried suspiró y la dejó ir e Hilda ya había olvidado el desayuno.

"Iba a verla princesa, usted y su familia regresaron temprano ayer, ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó curioso. Hilda tomó su brazo y lo guió nuevamente al comedor.

"Mi padre terminó con el compromiso, tenías razón acerca de los negocios que tenía, pero, de acuerdo con lo que mi padre leyó, no había invertido toda su fortuna, pero si gran parte, lo malo es que no le dijo a mi padre nada de eso, le dije a mi padre que no lo amaba aunque había intentado aceptarlo, y ahora soy libre otra vez de elegir al hombre indicado para mi, al que puedo en realidad amar" Explicó, Sigfried sonrió ligeramente, después de todo había ganado a las ambiciones de ese idiota y salvado a Hilda de un matrimonio inconveniente con un hombre que nunca podría hacerla feliz.

"Tengo que agradecerte, Sigfried, si no hubiera sido por ti, no habría tenido la fuerza de oponerme a nadie" Dijo ella, Sigfried puso su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó suavemente.

o

Después de ir a rezar, Hilda fue robada por Fler, su hermana quería un par nuevo de zapatos, pero antes quería la opinión de Hilda, entonces Hilda tomó a Sigfried y Hagen para que las acompañaran. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ver las reacciones de Sigfried con ella.

"¡Mira Hilda! Ese lugar parece tener lindos zapatos, ¡vamos ahí primero!" Dijo la chica rubia, Hilda rió discretamente y miró en dirección a su guardián, que estaba muy distraído últimamente. Algunas personas que las reconocían se acercaron, la noticia de la anulación de la boda de Hilda se había esparcido como pólvora.

"Princesa Hilda, pero que agradable sorpresa verla en el pueblo" Dijo un joven, Hilda le sonrió y saludó el resto de la gente, Sigfried, estuvo en guardia en un segundo, a pesar de que sabía que la gente amaba a Hilda.

También se les acercó un joven que parecía ser un lord, en cuanto lo vio Hilda lo saludó también.

"Buenos días su alteza, se ve incluso más hermosa que la última vez que la vi, en el baile, ¿recuerda?" Dijo el lord, tomando la mano de Hilda y besándola, ella le sonrió y asintió, Sigfried se veía más clamado, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. Sus ojos se oscurecían e Hilda lo había notado.

"Por supuesto lord Derek, que bueno verlo otra vez" Dijo de lo más dulce, el joven tomó la oportunidad para preguntarle sobre los rumores.

"¿Es verdad que su compromiso con lord William se ha cancelado?"

"Si, mi padre no lo encontró apropiado para ser el próximo rey" Dijo Hilda, lord Derek le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella aceptó graciosamente, y ahora Sigfried estaba REALMENTE enojado. Al diablo si dejaba que otro lord le quitara a Hilda otra vez. Hilda lo miró de reojo y sonrió disimuladamente, esa era la reacción que ella estaba esperando.

Fler vio a Hilda con el joven y frunció el ceño. ¿Que era lo que hacía ahora con ese hombre? Fler no lo entendió hasta que vio la fría expresión de Sigfried… ¡¡¡su hermana lo estaba haciendo a propósito!

Lord Derek decidió acompañarlas el resto del día en el pueblo, para la consternación de Sigfried, Hilda y Fler, que había decidido seguir el juego de su hermana, estaban muy dulces y atentas con el joven, Hagen estaba con Sigfried y tampoco le gustaba la forma en que Fler se comportaba. Pero lo peor fue que Hilda lo invitó a cenar al palacio, y Derek aceptó encantado.

Fler compró un par de lindos zapatos rojos. Y mientras tanto, Sigfried tomó la oportunidad, y acorraló a Hilda detrás de un escaparate.

"¡Sigfried! ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Dijo Hilda, algo molesta, Sigfried miró a los demás y le frunció el ceño a su princesa.

"¿Cuál es MI problema? ¡¿Cuál es el tuyo! ¡¡Acabas de escapar de un molesto compromiso y tan rápido estás flirteando con ese lord!" Dijo molesto, Hilda frunció el entrecejo también y lo apuntó con el dedo.

"¡Yo puedo hacer todo lo que quiera, y en realidad quiero hallar a un hombre al que pueda amar, así que espero tu ayuda, no tus críticas!" Dijo y se dio la vuelta para regresar donde estaba su hermana. Él vio su espalda alejarse, maldijo por lo bajo y siguió a los demás a la salida de la tienda.

o

De regreso en el castillo, Royce los recibió afectuosamente, también se veía contento de ver a lord Derek, lo conocía desde que era un niño.

"Derek, que bueno verte otra vez, ¿nos acompañarás para la cena?" preguntó Royce, Derek le dijo que la princesa Hilda lo había invitado desde antes y que él había aceptado. El rey le sonrió a su hija mayor en señal de aprobación. Hilda inclinó la cabeza hacia su padre y se disculpó por un momento, Fler hizo lo mismo y siguió a Hilda hacia las cámaras. Sigfried saludó al rey y desapareció con Hagen a su costado.

Fler empezó con las preguntas sin dejar que Hilda terminara de entrar a su habitación.

"¿Qué estás planeando eh, Hilda? No es tu estilo el flirtear de esa manera, no creo que quieras que lord Derek lo malinterprete, ¿o si?" Preguntó, Hilda le sonrió a su hermanita y saltó a su cama, extendiendo su delgado cuerpo y estirándose como un gato. Fler sonrió también y la imitó.

"Bueno, pues tienes razón, lo estoy haciendo a propósito, no es Derek en el que estoy interesada" Dijo cerrando los ojos, Fler se acostó sobre su estómago para ver a su hermana.

"¿Es Sigfried verdad? Quieres ponerlo celoso, pues creo que lo lograste" Dijo y sonrió, Hilda la miró y sonrió también.

"¿Tu crees? Espero que si, él estaba realmente furioso conmigo, me acusó de ser, um, demasiado coqueta con otro hombre, yo le dije que podía hacer lo que yo quería, creo que no le gustó eso" Dijo Hilda mirando al techo. Fler asintió, Hagen estaba enojado también, lo sintió todo el camino de regreso a casa, y sonrió recordando como ambos querían congelara al pobre de Derek… eso podía ser muy gracioso.

Después de un rato, Hilda y Fler bajaron las escaleras para reunirse con su padre y su invitado, Derek escoltó a las dos chicas a la mesa, las ayudó a sentarse y luego se sentó él al lado de Hilda.

La cena salió muy bien, después de tomar le postre, lord Derek y el rey se fueron a la biblioteca para hablar de las cosas que a los hombres les interesan, Hilda y Fler se despidieron de ellos y fueron a dormir.

"Fler, yo iré después a mi habitación, quiero caminar un rato" Dijo Hilda, Fler asintió bostezando y fue directo a su habitación. Hilda le sonrió y caminó hacia las puertas que daban al jardín.

El cielo estaba claro y solo había una ligera brisa, Hilda aspiró y comenzó a caminar sin ninguna dirección en especial, llegó cerca de un viejo y enorme árbol, cuando era niña acostumbraba jugar bajo su sombra, se sentó debajo y miró al cielo.

Sigfried no estaba dormido, en realidad, no había podido pegar un ojo en todo ese tiempo. Así que decidió salir a caminar un rato, estaba furioso por su princesa y no podía entender porque, ella tenía razón, debería apoyarla, no criticarla… pero la idea de que se casara con otro hombre sacaba lo peor de él, el imaginar a otro tocando su delicada piel o besando sus suaves labios le hacía hervir la sangre. Suspiró profundamente y saltó de su ventana al jardín.

Hilda había cerrado los ojos con una suave sonrisa en los labios, cualquiera podría haber jurado que era la imagen de la inocencia y ternura. Hilda no escuchó los ligeros pasos que se aproximaban a ella…


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, realmente las aprecio un montón, y por supuesto, siempre gracias a mi traductora Némesis que por fin me mandó estos últimos caps-

Atalanta de Esparta

Ave Suiris

Abby Lockhart

Elena

Pegaso Seiya

Hada

AlexXiel1

Demonwithasoul

Capítulo 07.

Un hombre vestido con una gruesa capa y la cara cubierta por una capucha vio la oportunidad perfecta, había seguido a Hilda desde el pueblo, esperaba encontrarla sola, como ahora, se sentía tan segura dentro de su propio castillo... pero estaba muy equivocada.

El extraño sonrió malvadamente y se acercó lentamente a ella, la sujetó, con una de sus manos tapó su boca y con la otra puso un cuchillo en su cuello, Hilda despertó y trató de liberarse del hombre.

"No haga un sonido o tendré que lastimarla, princesa" Dijo, disfrutando enormemente el tener ese suave y tentador cuerpo junto al suyo. Sonrió y comenzó a arrastrarla a quién sabe donde, el hombre no estaba solo, otro lo esperaba junto a los cuerpos de dos guardias, aparentemente muertos, que estaban tirados en el suelo, Hilda abrió los ojos aterrorizada. Necesitaba escapar rápidamente y encontrar a Sigfried.

El otro hombre ató sus manos y tomó un pedazo de tela, que ella supuso sería para su boca.

"Si grita tendré que cortar su hermoso cuello, nadie dijo que debía estar viva" La amenazó, Hilda asintió y permitió que el otro sujeto pusiera la tela en su boca. La subieron a un vagón lleno de paja que la cubría completamente. El vagón comenzó a moverse lentamente. Hilda estaba tan asustada que olvidó incluso llorar, su único pensamiento era escapar antes de que esos hombres la mataran o peor...

o

Después de lo que a Hilda le pareció una eternidad, el vagón se detuvo; el cómplice de su captor la descubrió y sacó del vagón, la cargó sobre su hombro para luego dejarla en el pasto, donde alcanzó a ver a otros tres hombres que la miraban con lujuria, pero el de la capa parecía ser el líder, así que se limitaron a mirarla.

"Quitaré el trapo de su boca, estamos demasiado lejos del palacio para que puedan escucharla" Dijo y la liberó. Hilda lo miró, necesitaba saber para quién trabajaba.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí, ¿quién es su jefe?" Dijo intentando sonar calmada, el hombre sonrió y la miró.

"No tengo que contestarle si no quiero... pero no me interesa el hombre que me contactó, ha pagado ya la mitad del dinero. Su nombre es William Gallagher; es lo suficientemente estúpido y codicioso para secuestrar a la princesa, escuché que terminó con él... una excelente decisión si quiere mi opinión" Dijo y el resto de los hombres rieron por el comentario. Hilda permaneció seria.

"Podría pagarles a todos ustedes el doble de lo que William les dará si me llevan de regreso, y luego arrestaré a ese traidor" Intentó negociar.

"Lo siento, pero no soy tan estúpido, podría arrestarnos junto con él" Respondió mientras se levantaba, dejando a Hilda sola con los demás hombres, uno de ellos se acercó y acarició su rostro, Hilda intentó librarse de su contacto.

"Así que la princesa no puede tolerar que un hombre común la toque, ¿eh?" Dijo, y desenvainó su daga, Hilda estaba aterrorizada. El hombre cortó su vestido desde del cuello al pecho y sonrió horriblemente.

"Donde estás, Sigfried..." Susurró, mientras lágrimas de temor y desesperación comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Repentinamente, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, era más helado de lo habitual, pareció como si una espada invisible golpeara al hombre que la desnudaba, Hilda reconoció la energía de Sigfried, su cara mostró tal alivio, que los bandidos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron al ver a su compañero que yacía muerto en el suelo. Una figura de negra armadura entró al lugar. Miró a Hilda, sonrió y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

"¡¡Sigfried!" Dijo, él se arrodilló y le soltó las muñecas, Hilda, en cuanto estuvo libre, pasó sus brazos por el cuello su y este la cargó.

"¿Está bien? ¿La hirieron?" Preguntó preocupado, ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, Sigfried la abrazó fuertemente y acarició su mejilla; caminó hacia donde estaba atado su caballo, sentó a Hilda y montó tras ella.

"Atraparé a los demás después, quiero que usted esté a salvo en el palacio primero" Dijo, tratando de no distraerse por la expuesta piel de Hilda, ella asintió, estaba tan feliz de que hubiera llegado a tiempo... como siempre.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Royce ya había mandado una partida en busca de Hilda, así que su cara se iluminó de felicidad al ver a Sigfried llegar con ella. Sigfried la bajó e Hilda corrió a abrazar a su padre, Fler al verla corrió hacia ella y fue la siguiente en recibir un abrazo.

Sigfried, Hagen y Cid regresaron al bosque a buscar al resto de los bandidos, mientras Alberich y Mime se quedaban para cuidar a la familia real.

"¡Oh querida! ¿Te hirieron? Mira lo que le hicieron a tu vestido ¿te han tocado?" Preguntó Brigitte alarmada, Hilda negó con la cabeza e intentó calmarla.

"Estoy bien gracias a Sigfried que me encontró justo a tiempo, no se que me habría pasado si él no hubiera estado ahí. Por favor Brigitte, ¿podrías prepararme el baño? En realidad lo necesito" Dijo, la vieja criada asintió y fue a hacerlo. Hilda suspiró, se acercó a la enorme ventana y miró hacia afuera, Sigfried estaba en algún lugar buscando a esos criminales... pero ella deseaba tanto que él estuviera en casa.

Ya que se había metido a la bañera, su criada tomó asiento a su lado, tenía algunas preguntas para Hilda.

"Dime niña, has usado a lord Derek para poner celoso a Sigfried ¿cierto?" Preguntó, Hilda arqueó una ceja y suspiró.

"Si, sé que siempre se preocupa por mi, pero... aún no se si tiene otra clase de sentimientos, estoy empezando a pensar que es imposible" Dijo, dobló sus rodillas sobre su pecho y recargó su cabeza en ellas. Brigitte suspiró, Hilda en realidad lo amaba y rompería su corazón el que él no correspondiera sus sentimiento. Eso era un problema.

Hilda se levantó y dejó que su criada la vistiera, cuando acabó, se retiró e Hilda se fue a dormir, sin querer pensar en nada más.

o

El día siguiente, Sigfried y los demás regresaron con el resto de los bandidos, excepto el líder, que había podido escapar. Sigfrid desmontó y le dio las riendas a uno de los chicos del establo.

"¿Crees que haya regresado con su jefe?" Preguntó Cid, Sigfried asintió y frunció el ceño, no se sentiría tranquilo sabiendo que ese bastardo estaba libre.

"Si, tal vez la princesa pueda decirnos algo, iré a verla ahora" Dijo, pero antes de ir se quitó la armadura y fue a las cocinas por algo de comer, estaba muerto de hambre. Fue ahí donde Brigitte lo interceptó.

"Buenos días mi muchacho, que bueno verte de regreso, ¿cómo estuvo tu cacería?" Preguntó amablemente, conocía a Sigfried desde que era un niño.

"Buenos días Brigitte, fue bien, el líder logró escapar, pero no por mucho tiempo, lo juro. Por cierto, ¡¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Tienes algo que pueda comer?" Dijo, poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorrito, ella rió y asintió.

Sigfried la siguió, Brigitte le sirvió algunas tostadas con mermelada y una gran taza de café negro. Él le agradeció y comenzó a comer.

"Mi pobre niño, estabas en realidad hambriento. Dime algo querido, me parece que últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño en lo que respecta a la princesa Hilda, no deberías tratar de ahuyentar a todos los hombres que se acercan a ella. No es tu trabajo y no creo que ella aprecie ese comportamiento" Le dijo, Sigfried dejó de masticar su tostada y suspiró, sabía que Brigitte tenía razón.

"Lo se pero... no lo puedo evitar y no se porque, siento... que me gustaría matar a cualquier hombre que intente cortejar a la princesa. No quiero que se enfade conmigo" Dijo tan deprimido que Brigitte se compadeció de él y acarició su mano.

"Tal vez deberías decírselo a ella, creo que lo entenderá" Dijo.

"¡Ni en un millón de años! Parecería que yo... yo..."

"¿Qué estás enamorado de ella?" Dijo poniéndose de pie y salió de la cocina. Sigfried tomó su taza de café con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos azul hielo. Tal vez Brigitte tenía razón... pero Hilda estaba prohibida para él... no era un lord de una familia noble como Alberich, Cid o Fenrril, él y Hagen eran personas comunes que habían sido elegidos para cuidar de las princesas. Pero, ¿Cómo haría para que su corazón lo entendiera?

En la tarde, Hilda miraba por la ventana, caminó hacia el balcón y miró hacia el horizonte. Debía quedarse dentro del palacio y siempre con protección, su padre no quería ni que fuera a los jardines, que era donde la habían secuestrado. Hilda suspiró, no había visto a Sigfried en toda la mañana, le dijo a Mime y Alberich lo que sabía. El rey se enfureció cuando se enteró que William estaba detrás de todo, hasta donde Hilda sabía, William ya había sido arrestado.

Hilda frotó sus brazos y entró de nuevo, salió de sus habitaciones y fue a la biblioteca, donde había un buen fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. Se acercó para calentarse, sin darse cuenta de que Sigfried estaba detrás de ella.

"No debería estar sola, princesa" dijo suavemente, Hilda se sobresaltó un poco pero le sonrió dulcemente.

"Bueno, me parece que ya no estoy sola" Contestó, él sonrió y asintió.

Sigried se quedó mirando sus hermosos ojos violeta, y ella hacía lo mismo, ninguno de los dos notó a Brigitte cerrando la puerta hasta que escucharon un 'clak' y voltearon hacia el origen del sonido. Hilda sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que su criada intentaba hacer, pero iba a ser muy complicado.


	8. Chapter 8

**HADA: **Gracias Hada, pero no, la Tierra me escupió a los dos segundos de haberme tragado... creo que soy muy dura de roer - y no tardé a propósito, sino que mi traductora tardó casi seis meses en mandarme los caps. Pero bueno, ya tengo todos y los iré poniendo de a poco... o sea, cuando me de el tiempo. Gracias por tu review!

**Elena**: Sú, lástima que Hilda tiene un padre tan metiche - pero bueno, ya lo va a agarrar a Sigfried solo MWAHAHA!

Capítulo 08

Sigfried se quedó viendo a la puerta lanzándole una mirada escéptica, estaban encerrados juntos... solos.

Hilda negó con la cabeza suavemente, se sentó en la alfombra que era bastante cómoda, además, estaba cerca de la chimenea.

"¿Te quedarás ahí o prefieres sentarte aquí conmigo?" Preguntó, él estaba como una estatua de hielo, tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta, pero cuando escuchó la voz de la princesa, volteó hacia ella y sonrió, rascándose la nuca, era obvio que estaba bastante nervioso.

"P-pero deberíamos intentar conseguir a alguien que abra la puerta" Dijo aún plantado en el mismo lugar, Hilda suspiró, Sigfried no se lo haría más sencillo.

"Podemos arreglar eso luego, ahora necesitamos hablar, siéntate" Dijo con tono autoritario que parecía ser la única cosa que lograría hacer que él se moviera. Sigfried hizo lo que le ordenaron, pero intentó no estar demasiado cerca de ella, pues eso lo afectaba de manera muy extraña.

"¿De que necesitamos hablar?" Preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

"En primer lugar me gustaría saber lo que opinas de lord Derek" Sigfried la miró sorprendido y suspiró.

"No lo se, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo bien... pero era obvio que la estaba cortejando" Respondió, claramente dolido en la última parte. Hilda sonrió y continuó.

"En segundo lugar. ¿Por qué siempre te molestas cuando un hombre se acerca a mi con esas intenciones? No es tu trabajo el asustar a mis pretendientes" Dijo muy seria. Sigfried estaba acorralado, no sabía como contestar sin mostrar sus sentimientos.

"Sé que no es mi trabajo... pero no quiero que ningún hombre la lastime. Eso es todo" Hilda se acercó a él, demasiado para los nervios de Sigfried. Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

"En realidad me gustaría encontrar a alguien, ¿sabes? Así que por favor, si tienes algún problema conmigo, quiero que me lo digas en este momento" Dijo, él quito las manos de Hilda de su cara y las sostuvo sobre su pecho.

"No creo que sea un problema, pero yo..." Al fin estaba intentando confesarle lo que sentía, pero justo en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

"Hilda, ¿estás ahí? ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?" Preguntó Royce, golpeando con más fuerza. Hilda maldijo a su padre por interrumpirla. Sigfried liberó sus manos en un segundo, se paró y ayudó a Hilda a hacerlo también. Hilda caminó hacia la puerta para intentar detener a su padre.

"¡¡Papá! ¡No tengo la llave! Alguien cerró creyendo que estaba vacío. ¡Ve a buscar a la ama de llaves para que abra!" Dijo y su padre desapareció en un segundo, pero había arruinado todos sus esfuerzos, y los de Brigitte.

"Uhm, creo que alguien lo hizo a propósito, tal vez alguien quería jugarnos una broma" Dijo aproximándose a Hilda, ella suspiró y volteó a verlo.

"¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?" Preguntó con su tono más inocente. Pero el destino estaba del lado de Sigfried esa noche, y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, el ama de llaves abrió la puerta.

o

Hilda estaba otra vez en su habitación, tenía la cara más aburrida del mundo, además, estaba enojada con su padre, quería tanto que Sigfried le dijera que estaba enamorado de ella, no esas estúpidas excusas que le había dado.

Brigitte entró a la habitación y vio a Hilda en el balcón, su cara lo decía todo.

"Supongo que no funcionó, ¿cierto?" Dijo la criada, Hilda se volteó hacia ella y suspiró dramáticamente.

"¡No es justo! ¡Estaba por decirme algo importante y a mi padre se le ocurre llegar en ese preciso momento! ¡Me siento tan frustrada!" Dijo caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, como un animal enjaulado. Brigitte negó con la cabeza, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

"¿Por qué no intentas ir con él al altar hoy? No a rezar, claro" Le dijo a Hilda, la chica detuvo su frenético andar y asintió, esa era una mejor idea.

Ya en la tarde, Hilda casi arrastró al pobre Sigfried al establo, donde había dos caballos preparados.

"¿A dónde vamos, princesa? Preguntó cansado. Sin responder, ella tomó las riendas de su caballo, Sigfried la imitó, le ayudó a montar y montó él también. Hilda espoleó a su caballo y corrió rápidamente, Sigfried intentó alcanzarla, pero era muy complicado. Ella se detuvo cerca del altar y desmontó, para alivio de Sigfried, que la alcanzó ahí en un momento.

"¿Princesa? ¿Está enojada conmigo, o algo?" Ella volteó a verlo y luego regresó su mirada al horizonte. No iba a hablar. Sigfried frunció el ceño, ella nunca se había comportado así con él, y eso lo preocupaba.

"¡Vamos princesa! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Preguntó él, nuevamente sin respuesta. Se estaba enojando también, se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro para que volteara a verlo.

"¡¡Hilda! ¡¡Por Odín, deja de ignorarme!" Le gritó, ella frunció el ceño, pero al final suspiró.

"¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que te pasa?" Le preguntó tranquilamente. Él quitó sus manos del hombro de Hilda y la miró.

"¡Se que me castigarán por esto, pero no me importa!" Dijo, tomó la cara de Hilda con sus dos manos y la besó con toda la pasión que sentía dentro, era algo que quería hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al principio Hilda no supo que hacer, sólo atinó a pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sigfried y lo besó de la misma manera.

Se quedaron así por algún tiempo, besándose y abrazándose, hasta que Hilda se separó un poco para tomar algo de aire. Él la miró sorprendido y sonrió alegremente, Hilda sonrió también y se abrazaron nuevamente.

"Te amo tanto" Susurró él, ella frotó su mejilla contra el pecho de Sigfried y sonrió nuevamente.

"Yo también te amo tonto" Dijo, y lo besó nuevamente.

"Quería decírtelo esta tarde... pero tenía miedo, no quería que me rechazaras" Hilda se sentó en su regazo y lo besó repetidamente en la mejilla.

"Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que coqueteaba con lord Derek? Solo quería que te sintieras celoso, para que así confesaras que me amabas" Dijo bastante orgullosa, Sigfried sonrió, ella pagaría por eso luego.

"¿Qué le diremos al rey? No soy de sangre noble, sólo soy tu guardián" Dijo, ese era su mayor problema. Hilda acarició su cabello y lo pensó un momento.

"¿Sabes? Me importa un bledo, tu serías un mejor rey que cualquier 'sangre noble', además, mi padre quiere que sea feliz y yo no lo sería si tú no estuvieras a mi lado..." Dijo suavemente, Sigfried asintió, él también creía eso.

"Es mejor que regresemos, necesitas estar ahí para la hora de la cena" Dijo tomando a Hilda en brazos, la montó sobre su caballo, tomó las riendas del caballo restante y montó tras la princesa.

"¿Sabes? Se preguntarán porque estoy cabalgando contigo" Dijo acomodándose junto a él.

"¿Te importa?"

"No realmente" Dijo y los dos emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo.

FIN

Hay un epílogo, así que este no es el capítulo final, espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora.


	9. Chapter 9

Epílogo

Un año después…

Hilda revisaba algunos documentos mientras Fler buscaba otros en el librero. Hilda dejó de firmar los documentos por un momento y pensó en su ahora esposo, Sigfried.

Se habían casado hace ocho meses y eran verdaderamente felices. Cuando él le confesó su amor, a Hilda le preocupó la reacción de su padre.

Royce no estaba completamente feliz al principio, pero al ver la felicidad de su hija, no pudo oponerse al matrimonio, pero primero puso a Sigfried a prueba y gracias a Odin, lo había encontrado adecuado para ser el próximo rey, y ahora él también era un príncipe.

Hilda se levantó de la silla, su espalda la estaba matando, Fler se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

"Deberías descansar, ¿sabes? Sigfried no estará contento si te ve haciendo esto" Hilda negó con la cabeza, Sigfried estaba imposible últimamente, sonrió.

"Supongo que tienes razón, dejaré que papá y Sigfried hagan esto" Dijo, caminó hacia la puerta y salió a los jardines donde entrenaban Hagen y su amado, quién al verla, perdió la concentración y recibió un fuerte golpe de Hagen.

"¡¡Ouch! ¡¡Vas a pagar por eso rubio!" Dijo Sigfried, mientras Hagen corría hacia Hilda.

"¡Sálveme princesa, el príncipe se ha vuelto loco!" Dijo Hagen escondiéndose tras Hilda, quién se rió de ellos, Sigfried le sonrió cálidamente y se acercó a ella.

"Hilda no te salvará por mucho tiempo, así que es mejor que vayas con Fler antes de que enloquezca de nuevo" Dijo, Hagen sonrió y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Hilda rió disimuladamente.

"Eres muy malo, cariño" Dijo, él sonrió y besó su frente.

"No lo soy, y tu deberías estar descansando en tu habitación, no caminando por los jardines" Dijo, tocando gentilmente la ahora enorme panza de Hilda.

"Estoy embarazada, no enferma" Dijo, Sigfried la abrazó y la regresó al castillo.

"Se lo diré a tu padre y luego hablamos" Hilda lo miró, sabía perfectamente que su padre era casi tan sobreprotector como Sigfried.

"¡No es justo! ¡Ustedes son imposibles!" Dijo frustrada, él la besó suavemente.

"Te amo tanto, a ti y a nuestro pequeño bebé" Dijo, Hilda sonrió.

"Nosotros también te amamos, mi amor" Le respondió y fueron a ver al abuelo del niño.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia, gracias a los que lo leyeron y dejaron rewiews y a los que solo leyeron. Gracias a todos!**

**Goddess Rhiannon**


End file.
